


La Mort Dans l'âme

by PetitPentagram



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPentagram/pseuds/PetitPentagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il avait survécu. Et c'était peut-être bien cela le pire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mort Dans l'âme

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Me voilà avec ma première fic sur Lord of the rings. C'est en allant voir le premier Hobbit au cinéma qu'avec ma sœur on avait pensé à une histoire dans ce genre là et la voilà enfin après de longs mois de travail. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de connaitre le film pour comprendre l'histoire. Bien sur aucun personnage ne m'appartint et je n'écris que pour le plaisir d'être lue.
> 
> petite précision : Je n'ai pas lu le livre le hobbit donc mon histoire comporte certaines incohérences et je considère que Tauriel n'existe pas. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette liberté que j'ai prise ^^
> 
> Je remercie Burning Asteria pour sa relecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez

La forêt chantait. Bienheureux étaient les rares qui l'avaient entendue. Et ils étaient de ceux-là.

Son cœur lourd n'avait plus trouvé le repos depuis longtemps lorsqu'il avait pénétré en ce sanctuaire de verdure. Rien de plus qu'une clairière, légèrement éclairée par un croissant de lune pâle. Aucun vent ne venait déranger ce lieu et la nuit avait doucement installé son manteau de fraîcheur. Tout était calme. Les animaux dormaient pour la plupart et les arbres ne semblaient pas plus vivants que d'habitude. Pourtant, une étrange atmosphère flottait.

Au campement, le rôdeur sentit le changement dans l'air. Des années à errer avaient développé son instinct plus que tout autre homme. Regardant autour de lui, il ne fut guère surpris de voir son ami elfe absent. Il devait être parti dans la forêt il y a quelques moments déjà. Guidé par ses sens uniquement, il parvint rapidement jusqu'à l'origine de ce changement.

C'était un air doux-amer que chantait la nature et cela trouvait un écho aussi bien dans son esprit que dans son cœur. Un ami était mort et il avait abandonné celui qu'il avait juré de protéger. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il se laissa emporter par la magie de l'instant dans un flot de sensations infinies. La mélodie allait crescendo puis redescendait pour ne devenir qu'un murmure porté à son oreille par une brise inexistante.

Ce ne fut qu'en rouvrant les yeux qu'il aperçut l'elfe de l'autre côté de la clairière. Lui aussi semblait complètement transporté, perdu dans son monde intérieur. Jamais il n'avait vu cette palette d'émotions sur le visage ordinairement de marbre et il aurait aimé savoir ce qui pouvait provoquer tant de sentiments si forts chez un être en apparence si indifférent. Il semblait faire partie de la mélodie tout comme lui, offrant et recevant celle-ci comme un cadeau.

La musique se fit plus douloureuse et ses yeux captèrent alors toute la beauté du spectacle. Les cheveux blonds cascadant sur des épaules fines mais musclées, les paupières serrées désespérément et qui lui masquaient deux lacs cristallins qu'il connaissait par cœur, sa posture légèrement recroquevillée sur lui-même, comme voulant se protéger de ce trop plein de sentiments dévastateurs. Pourtant, malgré la douleur qu'exprimait tout son être et malgré la clairière qui les séparait, il n'avait jamais semblé aussi accessible, aussi proche. L'humanité s'alliait à la perfection faite elfe.

C'était une symphonie qui était jouée autour de lui et alors qu'approchait l'apothéose, tout se chamboulait en lui. Tout était soudain si clair et le voile qu'il maintenait autour de son esprit se déchira brutalement, n'arrivant tout de fois pas à surpasser la douleur qui le prenait à la gorge et l'étouffait maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la force pour se mentir à lui-même. C'était peut-être la pire trahison qu'il ait jamais commise. Honteux il allait partir lorsque l'elfe l'aperçut. Ce dernier l'appela.

Aragorn se retrouva plongé dans un regard qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir, ou plutôt pas dans ces conditions. C'était déjà difficile d'admettre avoir failli mais devoir faire face à un tel regard lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un moins que rien. Jamais il n'avait senti une telle attraction. Plus que son esprit ou son corps, il voulait tout posséder de lui. Hypnotisé par ces yeux, il avait peur. Peur de lui et de ce qu'il pourrait faire. L'interrogation muette lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver là. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il se rapprocha doucement. Chaque pas était une question: Le laisserait-il approcher ?

Il l'avait surpris. Jamais il ne s'était fait surprendre. Jamais la forêt n'avait joué si belle mélodie. Il croyait pouvoir rester seul quelques heures et voilà qu'il avait baissé sa garde. Il était décidément un bien mauvais guerrier. Il savait que sa mélancolie effrayait le rôdeur mais il n'essaya pas de la cacher. S'il y avait bien une personne sur cette basse Terre en qui il avait entièrement confiance, c'était lui. De plus, il était de nature curieuse et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Rares sont les elfes qui connaissent ce sentiment. Il le regardait étrangement et commençait à approcher. Legolas n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser faire.

Il savait parfaitement quelles questions devait se poser le rôdeur mais il se refusait à y répondre. Perdu dans son combat intérieur le rôdeur eut le temps de se retrouver à un mètre de lui seulement. Legolas n'avait pas la force de le repousser ce soir aussi ne fit-il que s'asseoir au pieds d'un vieil arbre centenaire. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Aragorn le rejoignit, respectant tout de même une faible distance entre eux. Aucun ne voulait prendre la parole et l'elfe fut reconnaissant quand il vit son ami ouvrir la bouche.« Pourquoi cette mélodie ? Est-ce elle qui vous bouleverse ? »  
Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas ? Il n'avait jamais entendu cette mélodie avant et pourtant c'était bien elle qui avait réveillé chez lui cette tristesse. Peut-être pleurait-il sur son passé qui s'envolait ? Ou sur l'avenir sombre qui se dessinait ? Mais comment lui expliquer ? N'ayant pas confiance en sa voix, il se contenta d'acquiescer. L'humain ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Tant de questions dans ses yeux et tant de réponses qui ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre la prochaine question et prier pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir. Il fut pris au dépourvu quand Aragorn, loin de l'interroger, ne fit qu'une déclaration qui lui broya le cœur plus qu'autre chose.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous appesantir sur ce qui vous chagrine. Vous méritez d'être heureux.»

Heureux ? Cela était-il seulement possible pour lui ? Il faudrait sa mort ou son départ pour combler ce vide au fond de lui. Le rôdeur n'était pas là lorsque tout avait commencé, lorsque son destin fut scellé. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Les mots franchirent alors la barrière de ses lèvres pour confier ce qui lui était le plus cher, sans masque, juste la vérité aussi précise que sa mémoire d'elfe le lui permettait. Il ne pouvait les empêcher de sortir et il savait qu'une fois que tout serait révélé, son regard aurait changé. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

_Il fut un temps où j'étais heureux. Tout simplement heureux. Ce passé est révolu et pourtant c'est la chose que je chéris le plus au monde. Un passé où lui et moi étions ensemble._

_Je ne saurais dire comment tout cela a commencé, certainement cette simple mission où j'accompagnais mon père, le seigneur Thranduil. J'étais alors plus jeune de plusieurs décennies. Un jour, nous avons croisé une compagnie de nains dans nos forêts. Le magicien Gangalf et un jeune hobbit, Bilbo Sacquet, étaient avec eux. Nous leur avons naturellement offert l'hospitalité malgré l'inimitié entre nos deux peuples._

_Loger mais surtout nourrir douze nains n'est pas une mince affaire. Nous avions donc préparé un camp sommaire dans la forêt. Nous avons partagé notre repas avec eux. Alors qu'ils nous racontaient leurs aventures, mon regard se porta sur le plus jeune de leur drôle d'équipe. Si jeune et pourtant il fonçait déjà tête baissée, risquant jusqu'à sa vie._

_Mais ce que je trouvais le plus incongru était l'arc qui reposait à ses côtés. Jamais un nain ne préférerait un arc à son épée ou à sa hache. Ce nain était différent et cela me plut. En l'observant un peu plus attentivement, je pouvais deviner une fêlure dans son masque affichant un air bourru et des pitreries propres à son âge. Comme des sombres pensées qu'il ne voulait surtout pas montrer. Et lorsqu'il se leva pour aller se promener tandis que les autres partaient se coucher, je le suivis. Peut-être par curiosité ou par inquiétude, je ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui ce qui me poussa au début vers lui. Il marcha pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de s'asseoir. Juste ici où nous nous trouvons, au pied de cet arbre._

_Ne voyant aucune raison pour me cacher, je sortis de l'ombre. Je tentai d'engager la conversation :_  
« Auriez vous du mal à trouver le sommeil ? demandais-je, m'aventurant volontairement sur un terrain neutre  
\- Non, j'ai trop l'habitude des tours de garde et des nuits en terres dangereuses » me répondit-il évasivement. 

_Ne faisant plus cas de ma présence, il se plongea dans la contemplation des étoiles. Ne souhaitant pas le laisser seul, je montai dans un arbre. C'est idiot à dire mais c'est toujours auprès d'un arbre que je me sens le mieux, ils m'ont toujours réconforté. Ce soir-là, je m'inquiétais trop pour ce nain et j'avais besoin de réfléchir calmement et c'est la première chose que j'ai faite. Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures à peine et déjà je pouvais apercevoir ses pensées et ses doutes. Il n'était pas comme les autres._

_Physiquement, rien ne le différenciait de ses congénères : il m'arrivait à peu près à l'épaule et ses cheveux étaient aussi indisciplinés que s'il sortait à peine de sa grotte. Mais moralement, il était beaucoup plus fin. Je crois que c'est cela qui m'a fait le plus peur. Il savait qu'ils courraient tous à la mort ou presque et pourtant fonçait tête baissée comme si sa vie n'avait pas d'importance. Autant de courage et de fatalisme réunis en un seul être, un nain qui plus est, était impossible. Et plus j'y pensais, moins je comprenais. Ce fut là que j'aperçus ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Aussi noirs que l'onyx. Ce serait à celui qui briserait le silence le premier._

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »  
C'était une bonne question mais je ne connaissais pas la réponse. Pourquoi restais-je là ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de partir ? Rien. J'aurais pu rentrer et parler avec mon père et j'avais préféré le suivre. C'était à en perdre la tête._

_Il sembla comprendre mon silence car il n'insista pas et retourna à sa contemplation des étoiles. Et je retournais à la contemplation de ce nain étrange. La tristesse se voyait dans son regard fuyant la lumière de la lune comme le condamné fuit l'espoir. A ce moment, il était la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu. La mélancolie l'entourait et semblait réveiller en lui des souvenirs d'une autre vie ou des rêves d'un futur incertain. Il savait probablement qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser et c'était sûrement là la cause de son malheur._

_Je retins la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. Elle l'aurait sûrement braqué. Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Moi dans mon arbre et lui en face de moi, assis contre un tronc. Finalement, le sommeil eut raison de lui quelques heures plus tard. Je retournai alors au camp chercher une couverture que j'utilisais pour le couvrir. Je le laissai là, certain qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème puis partis rejoindre mon père._

Legolas fixait un point imaginaire, ne souhaitant pas voir la réaction de son ami tout de suite. Il venait seulement de commencer son histoire et déjà le rôdeur pouvait entrevoir ce que serait la fin. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il ne pouvait même pas soulager la douleur que ressentait certainement l'elfe. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter et compatir. Après une brève inspiration, Legolas reprit son récit.

_Nous ne nous sommes revu que plusieurs semaines plus tard. Contre toute attente, les nains avaient repris leur montagne et retrouvé leur chez-eux, leur foyer. J'étais en mission diplomatique pour restaurer l'alliance qui fut brisée entre nos deux peuples. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir que tous les compagnons logeaient au palais, non loin les uns des autres. C'était leurs malheurs passés qui les avaient soudés._

_Je revis Kili après une audience avec Thorin. Il me fixa quelques minutes avant de partir sans m'avoir dit quoique ce soit. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui avait provoqué un tel comportement mais je n'en avais cure. Ce fut le lendemain que j'obtins ma réponse. Je me baladais un peu aux environs du palais sur les remparts. Il était déjà là. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le saluer que déjà il me lançait :_

_« Vous avez les paroles d'un elfe, le comportement d'un homme et le cœur d'un ange »_

_Je ne savais pas ce qu'il entendait par là mais il était vrai que je faisais parfois preuve d'impulsivité. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu m'analyser à ce point en si peu de temps. Il dut le comprendre car il m'expliqua :_

_« Je ne sais pas à quel point je suis dans le vrai mais à chaque fois que je vous vois, j'ai cette impression. Je vous ai entendu parler à mes camarades et vous parlez sagement mais vos actions restent mystérieuses, comme incontrôlées. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez suivi dans la foret l'autre fois. Et chacune de vos actions démontre votre cœur angélique, pur._  
\- Tout le monde a un cœur pur, certains l'ont juste oublié.  
\- Et là votre partie elfe ressort, me railla-t-il.  
\- Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment.  
\- C'en était un.  
\- Et vous, pourquoi me dire tout cela ?  
\- Eh bien... je ne suis pas un elfe. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps avant de faire quelque chose ou dire quelque chose.  
\- On ne croirait pas entendre un nain. Il semble que je ne sois pas le seul à rassembler plusieurs qualités opposées. Mais je ne vous apprends rien. » 

_C'était une étrange discussion que nous avions et plus tard, bien plus tard, ce jour-là, nous commençâmes à nous tutoyer. C'était un pas de plus vers une amitié sans faux semblants qui n'aurait jamais dû naître. Et nous étions tout simplement heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui s'entendre aussi bien._

 

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Legolas ne voyait pas le rôdeur le regarder. S'il avait tourné la tête il aurait vu cette tendresse dans son regard. La tendresse que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on se rappelle ou que l'on imagine des moments agréables. Car Aragorn commençait à deviner plus nettement la suite de l'histoire et si la tristesse commençait à l'envahir, il était heureux que son ami se confie à lui. Il était heureux de la joie sur son visage. Il savait que cela n'allait pas durer mais il gravait cette image dans sa mémoire et se concentrait sur la suite. L'elfe se laissa doucement griser par une autre vague de son passé.

_« Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver sur les remparts pour parler de tout et de rien. Mais mon séjour là-bas s'achevait et c'était la dernière fois que nous nous voyions avant mon départ. Je lui avais dit que nos forêts lui resteraient ouvertes et la réciproque était vraie. Je pouvais lui rendre visite quand je le souhaitais. Pourtant ni lui ni moi n'étions dupes. Mes occupations me tiendraient éloigné pendant quelques temps et il avait trop de respect pour venir déranger. Mais notre amitié nous était précieuse aussi étrange fut-elle. Et il ne nous coûtait rien de rédiger une lettre de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles ou respirer un peu entre tous les problèmes qu'il me fallait gérer. Je n'étais pas tout à fait un elfe et il n'était pas tout à fait un nain. Que nous coûtait d'agir différemment des autres ? »_

Malgré eux, ils souriaient. Le premier car il savait que tout n'était que vérité. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer son ami dans cette autre époque. L'elfe, quant à lui, respirait plus librement depuis qu'il avait commencé à décharger ce poids de ses épaules. L'air de la forêt lui faisait du bien et il voyait sur le visage d'Aragorn qu'il ne le jugeait pas. Pourtant une ombre persistait. Il leva alors son regard vers le ciel et continua à remonter le temps. Dans un souffle, il livra un autre morceau de ses souvenirs.

_« Pendant plusieurs mois, mon devoir m'éloigna du nain, lui-même passablement occupé avec son oncle et son frère. Pourtant, nous restions en contact par quelques lettres. A travers celles-ci, il me confiait certains malaises qu'il ressentait face à ses pairs et je m'efforçais de le rassurer. Mais je répondais franchement, il n'y aurait jamais de mensonges entre nous. De son coté, dès que ma tâche me pesait trop, il répondait à mon besoin d'évacuer cette pression parfois trop forte. Ses farces me faisaient rire et je lui confiais sans crainte mes propres doutes._

_Parfois, une frustration se faisait ressentir. Il y avait une grande différence entre écrire une lettre et lui parler de vive voix. Parfois, les lettres ne suffisaient pas. Je savais que Kili le ressentait aussi alors un jour, il m'apprit que maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées, il avait l'autorisation de séjourner quelques temps dans ma forêt. Nos discussions allaient reprendre et l'insatisfaction s'en irait._

_Je savais que ce que je ressentais n'était plus de l'amitié. Avait-elle seulement jamais existé ou avais-je ressenti cela dès le début ? Ne sachant que penser, j'en avais parlé à mon père un peu avant l'arrivée de Kili. Malgré son apparence sévère, il tient à moi et si le roi avait du mal à comprendre ce sentiment si étrange, le père m'approuvait. Il m'approuvait mais il avait peur. Car à partir de ce moment, mon avenir était incertain et il ne voulait pas me perdre._

_Quand Kili est arrivé après plusieurs semaines d'attente, un poids quitta mes épaules. Il m'avait manqué plus que je ne le pensais. Face à son sourire, je compris qu'il en était de même pour lui. Je souris. Je commençais par lui montrer ses appartements. Je ris en voyant sa réaction. Il n'avait sûrement jamais vu l'architecture elfe. Après cette visite, nous retournâmes dans la forêt, là ou tout avait commencé. Une bouffée de nostalgie nous prit quand nous nous installâmes au pied de l'arbre centenaire qui avait soutenu Kili pour le temps d'une nuit._

_Nous avons évoqué cette nuit, posant les questions que nous n'avions jamais osé poser sous forme de blagues:_  
« Je croyais que tu voulais m'étouffer pendant mon sommeil, rit-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas de chance, je n'y ai pas pensé, surenchéris-je  
\- Tu souhaitais peut-être me sauter dessus depuis ton arbre ?  
Il se moquait de moi et je partageais son hilarité . Je savais qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. C'était juste une façon pour nous de nous détendre après cet éloignement.  
-Non, je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de cacher ton cadavre. Le provoquais-je.  
-Et je suis l'objet de tant de réflexion ? je suis flatté.  
-Profite tant que tu peux.  
-J'y compte bien » il accompagna sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil. 

_Nous avons passé l'après midi à nous raconter tout ce que nous avions fait. J'aurais dû être plus réservé, plus elfe mais je ne le fis pas. Cela me faisait du bien de me laisser un peu aller. Ce n'était pas avec mes amis elfes que je pouvais rire comme cela. Il n'y avait que lui. Finalement, la nuit tomba et nous nous sommes couchés dans la forêt. C'était comme un hommage et j'étais attentif à la moindre brise, au moindre animal. C'était une nuit calme, une pause dans nos vies. C'est à partir de là que les choses ont commencé à changer._

Legolas était attentif à la réaction de son ami. Il avait peur. Peur que la compassion ne se transforme en pitié. Mais Aragorn ne pensait pas. Il suivait le rythme et imaginait cette autre vie. Il aurait voulu voir l'elfe rire comme Kili l'avait vu. Parfois il fermait les yeux et il voyait nettement ce que Legolas essayait de lui retranscrire entre les lignes. Maintenant, il voulait connaître la fin de cette si belle histoire. Même si elle finissait mal.

L'elfe avait de plus en plus de mal à garder une voix neutre tandis qu'il parlait. Et le plus dur restait à venir. Comment confier ce qui le touchait de si près ? Il ne savait si c'était la preuve d'une extrême lâcheté ou de courage mais il avait besoin que l'autre entende cette partie. Quitte à le perdre. Alors il leva le rideau.

_Petit à petit nous nous sommes rapprochés. Nous ne nous sommes arrêtés qu'à la Limite. Ni lui, ni moi n'avions peur de l'inconnu. Pourtant nous savions que le pas de plus serait le pas de trop. Étions-nous vraiment prêts à laisser cette amitié pour quelque chose de si incertain ?Il voulait franchir ce pas mais je faisais tout pour l'en empêcher. Moi qui avait franchi la limite depuis bien longtemps, lorsque je me retournais je pouvais voir ce que j'abandonnais. Et quand je me tournais vers le futur, je n'y voyais que de la brume. Mon désir, mon amour n'était qu'un égoïsme, une erreur de plus. Peut-être aurais-je un jour regretté, Qui sait ?_

_Cependant, il vint un jour où il franchit ce pas. Un stupide accident que je n'avais pas vu venir. Nous nous promenions dans la forêt et nous nous sommes reposés un instant. Et c'est ce moment que choisit Kili pour me l'avouer._  
« Je suis désolé. Me dit-il  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. » 

_Je suis resté sans voix devant l'aveu. Je ne doutais pas que cela soit vrai mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Je me tournais vers lui. Le point de non retour était franchi et bien que je sois heureux que mes sentiments soient réciproques, j'avais un goût amer dans la bouche. Je le voyais hésiter, prendre peur de ma réaction et je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais pas répondu. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. J'avais trop peur de souffrir, ou de le faire souffrir. Mais quand je le regardai, je vis sa mâchoire contractée, ses efforts pour ne pas fuir mon regard. S'il avait le courage de se déclarer, je pouvais le faire aussi. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Son sourire lorsque je lui annonçai que je l'aimais était éblouissant._

_Je considère ce jour comme le plus beau de ma vie. J'avais l'espoir d'échapper à une vie de solitude. Une vie d'elfe immortel. Je ne connaissais rien à l'amour et cela me faisait peur mais avec lui, je savais que je serais heureux. Pourtant une ride soucieuse apparaissait sur son front._  
« Jure moi que je ne causerais pas ta perte Legolas, jure le moi. »  
Tout s'expliquait. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui jurer. Mon sang ferait mon malheur. Un elfe est censé vivre seul.. Pourtant je jurai. Je mentais, et il le savait. Mais nous espérions que peut-être un miracle aurait lieu. » 

Legolas revivait silencieusement cette soirée. Il ne le raconterait pas au rôdeur, il ne pouvait pas. Ces baisers et ces caresses n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Il se souvenait de la timidité de Kili lors de ses premiers attouchements puis la fièvre qui les avait envahis tous deux. La timidité laissait place à l'audace. Ils étaient montés au septième ciel avec tant d'amour qu'ils n'étaient complètement redescendus que longtemps après.

Aragorn attendait la suite. Il voyait que l'elfe était dans son monde et il se doutait que cela lui faisait du bien. Il lui laissa ce moment de tranquillité avant ce qui semblait être le plus dur. Il devait avouer qu'il en avait besoin également. Ce qu'il entendait bouleversait entièrement ce qu'il pensait de son ami. Chaque note de tendresse dans sa voix lui faisait mal. Il ne pourrait jamais ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce que l'autre lui dévoilait.

Pourtant, il était honoré qu'il témoigne d'assez de confiance pour tout lui raconter. Mais il ne saisissait pas encore tout. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Kili avant aujourd'hui. S'il était mort, selon la légende, Legolas aurait du être mort. Il ne comprenait pas.

Legolas tourna son regard vers le rôdeur. Il devinait qu'il commençait à voir ce qu'il cachait. Il ne savait pas s'il irait jusqu'au bout et révélerait sa tare. Et s'il perdait jusqu'à son amitié ? Comment pourrait-il se confier dans ces conditions ? Il posa son regard vers le ciel le temps de reprendre contenance.

Lorsqu'Aragorn aperçut le regard de nouveau net de son vis-à-vis, il se re-concentra, essayant de comprendre.

_« Dans les jours qui suivirent, mon père comprit très vite que quelque chose s'était passé. Un soir, je lui ai tout révélé. J'avais pris soin d'amener tout doucement l'information. Il fut d'abord surpris. Ses yeux écarquillés se remplirent ensuite de larmes. C'était un spectacle étrange. Dans toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais aperçu l'ombre d'une larme. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'il puisse pleurer et encore moins que j'en serais la cause. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer à quel point cela lui pesait de savoir que son fils était condamné._

_Vous connaissez la légende. Si un elfe aime, sa mort suivra de peu celle de la personne pour qui son cœur bat. Mais Kili n'était pas immortel. Tout au plus avais-je quelques décennies devant moi. Mon père le savait parfaitement. Et pourtant, il l'a accepté avec noblesse. La vie lui retirait son fils mais il restait digne. J'étais fier qu'il soit mon père. Plus que jamais._

_Ce soir là je l'ai passé avec lui, rien que lui. Par moment, ses mains tremblaient et son regard se voilait mais j'essayais par dessus tout de le rassurer. Nous avons beaucoup parlé. C'était un homme bien et il n'a jamais porté d'importance au fait que je sois attiré par les hommes ou que je sois amoureux d'un nain. Tout ce qui comptait était mon bonheur. Je me sentais d'autant plus mal de lui imposer cela. Mais il m'a rassuré, fidèle à lui-même. Mais, de temps en temps, je passais le voir, pour parler ou simplement pour dire bonjour. J'étais heureux et j'essayais de le lui montrer pour ne pas qu'il ait de regrets. Cela a duré des années... »_

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il abordait la partie finale de l'histoire. Son histoire. Il voyait Aragorn et son regard embué. Il se sentit coupable. Après avoir fait souffrir son père, il attristait son ami. A croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça. Il sentait aussi les questions dans son regard. Il savait que la dernière tranche de sa vie apporterait toutes les réponses. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite. Il lui fallait quelques minutes de répit avant.

Le rôdeur ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait eu confirmation que Legolas devait mourir. Ce Kili était -il toujours en vie ou Legolas défiait-il la légende ? Était il mourant depuis le début de leur aventure sans qu'il ne l'ait su ? Il se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à son ami. Certes, il ne pouvait pas se douter de son histoire mais il était l'un des rares dont il ne connaissait que très peu son passé. Il était un bien piètre compagnon. Comment avait-il pu un jour vouloir représenter plus ?

Pour l'instant, faisant taire ses remords, il pria pour supporter la suite. Il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas rose. Il avait raison.

_Cela faisait une dizaine d'années que Kili et moi étions ensemble sans que personne ne soit mis au courant. Il ne l'aurait pas accepté. Un jour, il dut partir en mission. Une simple attaque qui tourna au carnage. Lorsque j'arrivai sur les lieux, la première chose que je vis fut la plaie béante qui traversait son abdomen. Si j'avais encore un espoir, son visage blême et figé le tua. Je ne pouvais pas m'effondrer devant les autres, ils n'auraient pas compris. Mais dès que je fus dans ma chambre, loin des regards indiscrets, je laissai couler mes larmes. C'était la première fois que je pleurais et elles me brûlaient le visage au moins autant que mon cœur me brûlait._

_Je rentrais chez moi, dans la forêt. Quand il me vit, mon père comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il alla jusqu'à abandonner les affaires qu'il traitait pour venir me réconforter. J'étais comme un gamin qui se réfugiait dans les bras de son père. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu accepter sa mort. Le chagrin qui suivit cette prise de conscience m'étouffa. Une boule refusait de partir de ma gorge et je n'ai rien mangé pendant une semaine._

_Quand finalement je me suis repris, j'ai décidé d'aider mon père avec ses affaires. Je pensais alors que je mourrais dans les semaines qui viendraient. La dame de Lorien me détrompa. Elle me rendit visite quelques jours à peine après mon retour parmi les vivants._

_« Vous avez perdu ce qui vous était cher mais votre promesse vous retient. Un choix devra être fait mais seule la mort vous répondra. »_

_Ce sont ses mots. Je n'avais même pas la chance de mourir pour oublier. Mais, malgré moi, ses mots m'avaient interpelé. Je me suis longtemps demandé ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Ce n'est qu'il y a quelques temps que j'ai compris. Je sais quel choix je dois faire._

_J'aimerais savoir quoi choisir. Chaque option me semble une souffrance._

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. C'était un silence lourd et Legolas fut reconnaissant à Aragorn de le briser :  
« Quels sont ces choix ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche  
\- Me battre pour vivre encore un peu ou abandonner.  
-Vous êtes un guerrier, vous devez combattre. Vous devez vivre. »

Aragorn était maintenant visiblement effrayé. Il ne voulait pas que Legolas meure. Quitte à tout risquer pour lui faire comprendre. Puisque de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, autant risquer le tout pour le tout.

« Regardez où cela m'a mené de me battre dans le passé. Autant abandonner tout de suite et gagner du temps. »

Il était las. Plus vite tout s'arrêterait, mieux ce serait. Il se leva et voulut partir mais une main l'en empêcha. Il regarde son ami, surpris. Pourquoi chercher à le retenir ? Maintenant qu'il connaissait son histoire, il aurait dû le soutenir. La trahison lui fit remonter une bile amère dans la bouche. Il aurait pu se défendre s'il n'avait pas croisé le regard inquiet posé sur lui. Il se perdit dans ce regard.

Il ne voulait pas que l'histoire recommence. Aimer un homme et le perdre. S'il était trop tard pour la première moitié, il pouvait encore espérer bloquer les rouages qui l'entraînent. C'était sans compter sur la volonté du rôdeur. D'une prise ferme, il ramena l'elfe contre lui. Celui-ci se débattit mais le brun n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était encore en vie. Lui ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Au contraire il ne voulait que son bonheur.

Alors lui aussi parla. De sa vie, de ses sentiments, de ses rêves et de ses espoirs. Il lui raconta tout. Cela n'avait pas plus de force qu'un murmure mais ce murmure avait l'accent de vérité.

Doucement, il sent l'elfe se calmer. Puis il sent les larmes. N'importe qui aurait pensé que ces larmes signifiaient son abandon. Mais pas lui. Lui il savait que Legolas allait se battre. Il était brisé mais il voulait essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir pris la bonne décision mais il savait que le rôdeur ne le laisserait pas.

Plus que tout, ce sont les gestes du brun qui prouvent à Legolas qu'il a eu raison. Ce sont ses lèvres contre les siennes qui lui redonnent la force. C'est l'amour qu'il aperçoit dans ses yeux qui lui fait s'envoler tous ses doutes.

Ils n'eurent même pas conscience de rester comme cela jusqu'à ce que Morphée les accueille dans ses bras.

_La légende raconte qu'ils ne se sont jamais réveillés._


End file.
